


A Delicious Date Night

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Date Night, F/M, Princess - Freeform, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: Harry has been working very hard at the ministry and plans a date night for his wife.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	A Delicious Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anne_ammons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/gifts).



> I am not JK Rowling, and none of the characters or setting or world of Harry Potter belongs to me.  
> **At this moment in time this piece of work has no beta and all mistakes are my own.**  
> This piece was written for the Facebook Group The Fairest of the Rare for Love Fest 2020. This was written as a gift for anne_ammons she chose the pairing of Harry/Pansy.  
> #TeamEros #LF2020

Harry had a lovely evening planned out for him and Pansy tonight, and nothing was going to get in the way of that. Her parents had their kids for the night and so Harry was looking forward to unwinding and spending time with her. Lately Harry seemed to be preoccupied with his caseload of warrants for different Death Eaters that were still on the run, and he knew it was taking a toll on her. Though she was too proud to tell him anything, he at this stage in their marriage could say, he was pretty confident in knowing how his wife felt about his work. 

Shortly after the war, the Ministry decided to implement a marriage law because of fear that the population was low. After 6 months of everyone fighting it, they gave in and Pansy and Harry were the first down the aisle after being paired based on their blood status compatibility. No one was sure how they got paired or what made them the most compatible, 3 years later neither one of them really care. The Potters could honestly say they had grown to Love each other. 

As they walked through the door, Harry noticed his wife take off her coat and turn on the lights. He shut the door and locked it, giving her a moment to collect herself because he was looking forward to this night for a while and once they began, they weren’t going to stop. She knew something was up based on the fact that He picked out every single piece of her outfit and that only happened when it was a night of play. 

“Go ahead and turn the lights back off, we won’t be needing them on….” He said. He smirked at how quickly she complied. 

“Now, before we go any further, take off those panties and give them to me.” He watched at his wife's eyes widen at his command, and he smirked as she quickly slid them down under her dress and dropped them in his out stretched hand.

He noticed that her panties were actually wet before he stuck them in his coat pocket. “Good girl, I see someone is eager for tonight….” He paused a moment longer drinking her in, she was beautiful and he absolutely was in love with her. Every curve, every dip and ever hair. It was all his and he planed to worship her tonight. 

“Now I want you to make your way up the stairs and into our room. Wait for me at the edge of the bed bent over, hands on the bed, feet spread apart, flat on the floor. Do you understand?” 

“Yes” is all the fell out of her lips, he stared at her disapprovingly. He knew she must have been lost in thought because she forgot how to address him. So he knew he had to give her a moment for her to correct her mistake. 

“Princess... you forgot something…” Staring at her he held up his hand and dropped a finger one at a time until he got to one, which is when she said it. 

“Yes Daddy.” It was a whisper but he would accept it. 

“Very good, For that you get a reward.” He leaned into her and gave her a searing kiss, and smacked her on the bum. “‘I’ll be up in a minute.” 

He watched her walk up the stairs and disappear into their room. He turned to make his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed the whipped cream, strawberries, ice cream from the freezer and chocolate sauce from the pantry. As he carried the items up the stairs he smirked knowing she would be dripping, for him and if she was exactly how he asked, well he knew she was just going to love getting her dessert and eating it too. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and for all the reviews or kudos you may end up leaving. I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
